What Happened?
by babydoll47
Summary: Amu finds Ikuto badly wounded on her bed and she takes him to the hospital. Will he be ok or will Amu lose the man she loves. Amuto. ONESHOT.


**Chapter one**

**It was the best date I ever had in my life. We went out to a nice dinner and then sat on the beach and watched the stars. But the only thing that was missing was that Ikuto didn't try to mess it up, like he always does. A couple years ago Ikuto told me that he loved me but when we got in a big fight and I thought it would be a good idea to see other people, Ikuto never agreed to it so he didn't listen to it. When I was on other dates, Ikuto would come and put his arm around me and give me a kiss on the cheek and we would get in a bigger fight at my house because Ikuto would always follow me back.**

**But tonight was different. I was waiting for Ikuto to come and mess up the date because I didn't really like the guy, but Ikuto never showed up. When my date dropped me off at my house, I said good bye and gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked inside. When I got in the door my parents ran up to me and asked me how it was and if he was the guy. I just walked to my room.**

**I closed the door behind me****, turned around and there he was. Ikuto was on my bed. I thought he was trying to bug me but then I saw that he was hurt and I panicked. It looked like he was stabbed and so I called 911 but they said that it would take a little longer because there was a freak car crash and there were no available ambulances . So I Character Changed with Ran and I ran Ikuto as fast as she could to the hospital. **

**The nurse said I got him there just in time, and the doctors were doing the best they could. I started to cry and everybody was staring at me. One of the women thought I look really sad and duh of course I was but she sat beside and gave me a hug. **

**A couple days later...**

**All the guardians already knew that Ikuto was in love with me and Tadase was pissed about that but he was still my friend. He was the first one on my door step when I told Ikuto that I wanted to see other people but I turned Tadase because I think of him as a friend. I told them what had happen and when I was telling them I started crying again. Rima sat beside me and gave me a hug.**

**" Well is he ok?" Tadase asked as he turned his face away from me. **

**" Well is he?" Asked Kairi.**

**" I don't know yet I haven't been to see him the lady from last night told me I should go home and go to school. But I'm falling apart." I said and I started crying again.**

**After the meeting Tadase walked me home and we were just talking, well I was talking about me and Ikuto and he was listening. He decided that he was going to walk alone. **

**I was walking home and I decided to go to the hospital to see how he was doing and if was going to get out.**

** When I got there it was like hell had broke lose and everybody was everywhere but they mostly were running out of this one room, I walked in to see that it was Ikuto. He was surprised to see me and he was flipping out at the same time. **

**" Why the hell am I in the hospital and I why are you here I thought you hated me for messing up your dates?" Ikuto asked. **

**" Run away with me." I said. **

**" What? I thought you hated me Amu." Ikuto said with a little smirk on his face.**

**He had ****calmed down and was just laying there on the bed.**

**" I love you and that's how it should be and I want you in my arms." I said as I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.**

**" So what happen? How did you get cut? who did it?" I asked I was planning to get the person who did do this. **

**" Just forget about it Amu you don't want to know who did this." Ikuto said **

**" WHO WAS IT?" I shouted angrily**

**" Last night Tadase came over to my house to tell me something about you and I knew he was up to no good so I went to get this knife out of my dresser but when I turned he stabbed me. I had enough energy to fly to your house but I thought you were going to be there but you weren't so I waited for you." Ikuto explained. **

**" WHAT? TADASE DID THIS. That's why he wouldn't look me in the eye."  
**

**" I don't want you near him or you could be next." Ikuto said as he gave me a kiss. **

**He was kissing me on the cheek and when he stopped it looked like he couldn't breath so I yelled for a nurse to come. They told me to go home because something was going wrong. **

**I ran home scared as hell and I didn't want to go to school the next day. **

**Every day I would go and check on Ikuto at the hospital. The doctors said that he went into a coma after I had left. I tried to wake him up but it never worked.**

**I stayed clear from Tadase, I wouldn't even look at him at the meetings after school.**

**One month later...**

**Ikuto was still in a coma and the doctors said that there was nothing that they could do to safe him. I was walking home from going to a school play, and it was around 11:00 pm. I was walking alone because everybody had a ride. I got it the tunnel and at the end of it was the person I was trying to avoid. Tadase was standing a couple steps away, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. I was screaming for Ikuto but I knew he wasn't coming. And started running but Tadase got me before I could get anywhere. **

**I screamed for Ikuto again but Tadase covered my mouth. I was begging that Ikuto would come but yet I heard nothing.**

**Ikuto**

**I feel nothing, I see nothing but I can hear Amu. What's happening? Amu's voice was getting louder and louder. And then all of a sudden I was in a tunnel and I see Tadase with the knife and Amu screaming for help. She turned her head and saw me and stop yelling. She put up her hand to get Tadase's attention and pointed to were I was and Tadase dropped the knife and started to back away. Tadase was scared shitless. **

**"Your suppose to be dead." Tadase said. **

**I walked up to Tadase and punched him so hard that he flew out of the tunnel and on the ground.**

**I knew Amu was going to run to me, give me a hug and say how happy she was that I was alive. But when she turned around I was gone.**

**Amu**

**I ran to the hospital, and ran to the front counter and asked if Ikuto had left. The woman at the counter said that no one had left on her notice and if they did there would be a sign out sheet and his name wasn't on it.**

**I ran to his hospital room and he was there sitting up like he had just waken.**

**" I had the strangest dream that I fought off Tadase because he was just about to hurt you." Ikuto said as he looked at me. **

**" You were there you saved me." I said as I sat down beside him**

**For the next few minutes I told him that he was in a coma for a month and that he did save me and that I was so happy that he was awake.**

**Ikuto was released a couple days later and Tadase never tried to harm us. I was glad that Ikuto was at my side again.**

**I soon realized that the Ikuto I know was the Ikuto I feel in love with, and nothing could ever change that.**

* * *

**The end **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Please review**


End file.
